


coffee

by brdbee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: AU Verse, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, TOP is some type of almost successful artist with paintings and the whole deal. bc why not., but not after sex sry to disappoint lololol, can't afford fancy furniture tho nope., not yet at least, sr is a cafe owner. AND.here of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/pseuds/brdbee
Summary: an average night





	coffee

When Seungri comes home at six, he smells like coffee beans and whipped cream. He drops on the couch next to Seunghyun and drapes his legs over Seunghyun's lap, stretching like a cat. Seunghyun doesn't miss a beat as he grabs one of Seungri's feet and begins to rub it slowly, applying most of the pressure against his heel because he knows that where Seungri for some reason puts most of his weight on. Seungri shoots him a grateful smile before his eyes drift to the TV where Seunghyun has some French movie he found online playing. The subtitles are moving so quickly Seunghyun gave up on reading them a long time ago, opting to keep it as white noise while he sketched their giant dog on the back of an envelope.

Seungri never comments on the movies but he always raises his pretty eyebrows and scrunches them together when he doesn't understand something, or when the subtitles went by too quickly, or when the scene suddenly changes into something completely random and dramatic. Seunghyun is in love with the way his cheeks dust pink and his nose scrunches slightly when an inevitable sex scene clouds over the screen. He doesn't think it makes Seungri uncomfortable but if he's anything like Seunghyun then it reminds him of what they do together.

So he clears his throat to get Seungri's attention when he drops his head back against the armrest and lets out a soft whine when Seunghyun stops rubbing his other foot. Still, Seungri lifts his head dutifully and peeks at Seunghyun through one narrowed eye, his bottom lip jutting out and his shoulders lifting as if to ask Seunghyun, _what? what is it??_

"Three funny things you saw today. Go," Seunghyun says, moving to throw his arm around the back of the couch, his fingers scraping against the dusty back of it. He's been trying to get Seungri to give it up but the younger just keeps insisting it'll take too long to make another couch feel this well loved and the one Seunghyun has his eye on is  _way_ too expensive.

"Your face," Seungri shoots back with no hesitation, pushing himself upright and pinching Seunghyun's cheek gently when he sees his expression.

"Yah!"

"A baby in a superhero costume."

"What! Do you have photos?"

"And a squirrel eating a sandwich."

"Nice," Seunghyun said with a snort, leaning over to dig inside the pockets of Seungri's hoodie. "But tell me you have photos of the baby. Please."

Seungri snorts and nods, taking out his phone himself and handing it over to Seunghyun who eagerly opens his gallery, scrolling through the photos of the baby in his stroller and then to pictures of Seungri holding the baby eventually. He stares for a moment, looking at Seungri with his cafe apron on, something that suspiciously looks like flour stuck to his cheek, and then his huge heart-shaped grin at the camera as the baby kicks his legs upward. The picture doesn't disappoint and it's a bonus that the baby has a onesie of Iron Man on. They're both standing next to the bust of Iron Man that Seungri bought  a few years ago, at least it actually had a use now. 

When he hands Seungri's phone back, he notices the corner of Seungri's bottom lip twitching and the quick blinking of his eyes. To Seunghyun it means that Seungri is tired, something he has been able to recognize on him since the meet three years ago. Back when Seungri was opening his cafe and sleeping three hours a night and Seunghyun had been looking for cheap spaces to rent so he could showcase his art that was finally...  _finally_  taking off. Despite the fact that Seungri didn't have to pick up shifts at his own cafe anymore Seunghyun was always impressed by the fact that he still did. Not just that but Seungri also took care of all the official paperwork and even seemed to enjoy it. Seunghyun could always spot the sense of accomplishment and pride Seungri had after finishing a stack of papers that needed reviewing and signing.

He smooths Seungri's hair back from his forehead, grinning when Seungri gives him a sleepy smile. Seungri's arms stretch in front of him, reaching to wrap his arms around Seunghyun's neck, scooting on his lap.

"I didn't mean it earlier," Seungri tells him, burying his face in Seunghyun's neck. "Your face isn't funny. It's actually a bit cute, I guess."

"You guess?" Seunghyun laughs, pulling Seungri closer, giving his back a firm rub before patting it gently. "Then I guess... despite your ugly haircut... you're still kind of cute."

"It'll look better in a few days when it has time to grow! You know this!" Seungri whines. "You always tease me about it, but then you can't keep your hands off it and draw my face on every surface you can find."

"Lies!" Seunghyun laughs, placing his hand firmly on the back of Seungri's neck when he can see it lifting to the back of Seungri's hair and nudging a notebook off the table before Seungri has the chance to see it. It's definitely full of sketches from memory of Seungri's face.

Seungri doesn't reply, burying himself further into Seunghyun's arms and chest, taking a deep breath. Seunghyun grimaces slightly, regretting that cigarette he had an hour before Seungri arrived home, knowing that it's probably all Seungri can smell on him now. However, Seungri doesn't complain the way he usually does, staying silent instead. Seunghyun waits for a few minutes and he can feel Seungri's breath evening out against his chest. Before the younger has the chance to fall asleep completely he makes Seungri rise, guiding him to their bed.

Seunghyun never grows tired of the way he takes care of Seungri. He unbuttons Seungri's jeans, pulls down the zipper, and tugs them down by the legs. Seungri lifts his hips to help and lets out a soft huff when Seunghyun pops open the buttons of his shirt to pull it away. He always somehow rolls underneath the covers, only the top of his hair peeking out from underneath the heavy duvet.

When Seunghyun drops in next to him a few minutes later he can still breathe in the scent of the coffee beans and whipped cream on Seungri. But Seunghyun's favorite time of the year is Christmas when Seungri comes home covered in glitter and leaves flecks of it everywhere that Seunghyun always has the urge to collect and lock away.

"You looked really cute with that baby," Seunghyun mumbles quietly. "Maybe we should have our own one day."

"Marry me first," Seungri says back just as quietly, ready with a response as always.

"Only if it's on a leap year," Seunghyun shoots back.

"In a museum," Seungri giggles, snorting when he breathes in too quickly.

"That's in the middle of hosting a mummy exhibition," Seunghyun finds Seungri's hand under the blankets, lacing their fingers together.

"With George Clooney as your best man," Seungri squeezes Seunghyun's hand gently, sighing.

"And Harry Potter as yours."

Seungri is silent for a few minutes, their scenario making over for the moment and actual plans sit on the tip of Seunghyun's tongue but Seungri always beats him to it.

"Personally," Seungri says as he shifts closer to Seunghyun, tangling their legs together. "I think all of that sounds possible. Even the inviting fictional characters part."

"True," Seunghyun nods.

"But maybe just at your gallery?" Seungri says, a questioning lilt to his voice.

"With our family," Seunghyun supplies, pulling away his hand to wrap Seungri in his arms the way he does every night.

"And a strawberry cake."

"Absolutely," Seunghyun laughs.

"Propose first," Seungri says and Seunghyun can hear a grin on his voice.

" _You_  propose to _me_  first!" Seunghyun says, laughing and squeezing Seungri gently in his arms.

"Okay," Seungri laughs, curling closer to Seunghyun despite the fact that he's already being squeezed tightly. "I was thinking about this earlier but if you had the choice between having hands the size of a baby or baby hands which would you pick?"

"The size of a baby?" Seunghyun asks, raising his eyebrows. "You mean the choice is between having two hands the size of a baby... like a newborn... around fifteen inches...?"

"Yeah," Seungri says, his voice serious.

"Or two tiny hands like the ones a baby has..."

"Yes," Seungri says and this time he's laughing, his chest shaking against Seunghyun's. 

Seunghyun thinks about it for a long moment, furrowing his brows as he imagines both situations, letting out a snort when he has a clear image of trying to pick up on one his brushes with tiny fingers. He joins Seungri's laughter when after that he pictures himself trying to turn a doorknob with hands as big or even bigger than his whole upper body. 

"This is difficult," he tells Seungri with a snort. "I guess... the baby hands."

"Me too," Seungri laughs, nodding his head. "Maybe then some breakthrough could come around and I could have a robotic hand over my smaller baby hands."

"You're crazy," Seunghyun tells him, kissing the top of his head before pressing a soft kiss against Seungri's lips. "Sleep now."

Seungri smiles against his lips and nods, resting his head comfortably on the pillow again and Seunghyun can see him shut his eyes.

"Sweet dreams."

When Seunghyun opens his eyes again the digital clock on Seungri's bedside table reads six in the morning. He groans softly and can hear Seungri in the kitchen and a few minutes later the scent of the freshly brewed coffee. It's enough to make him force his way out of the bed and to the kitchen despite the fact that he's not a morning person. Seungri has a cup of coffee ready for Seunghyun along with a breakfast sandwich that he always forces down Seunghyun's throat to keep him "healthy."

Some pop station is playing quietly in the background and Seunghyun takes a moment to appreciate Seungri's messy hair and fresh clothes for another day of work. He already has the apron with his cafe's logo on and when he meets Seungri's eyes over the rim of his mug he chokes when he sees a raised eyebrow.

"Checking me out so early in the morning?" Seungri shakes his head with a grin, walking past him and giving a firm pat to Seunghyun's back. "Tsk."

**Author's Note:**

> i heard a song a few days ago. hopefully this takes me out of my writers block ;; i miss topri.


End file.
